Ginger Peachum (Christmas in Wonderland)
Ginger Peachum (Carmen Electra) is the main antagonist in the 2007 movie, Christmas in Wonderland. Toward the beginning of the movie, we see the black haired Ginger wearing a white outfit. This outfit consists of a short white skirt and top, which is covered by a long white trench coat. The sleeves of her coat are covered with fur, and she is wearing white boots. Ginger and her henchmen have a large bag of counterfeit money at the West Edmonton Mall during the Christmas season. They are trying to figure a way to exchange the conterfeit bills with real ones. While there, the henchmen, Leonard Cardoza (Chris Kattan) and Sheldon Cardoza (Preston Lacy) accidentally knock the bag off a ledge into the skating rink. Before the Cardoza brothers can retrieve the bag, it is found by 12 year old Brian (Matthew Knight) and 6 year old Mary (Amy and Zoe Schalgel). The kids attempt to go spend the money, and purchase a motorcycle. At the same time, Gordon McLoosh (Tim Curry) from the RCMP is investigating the case of how conterfeit money is appearing all over the mall. Ginger later is seen in a beauty saloon getting a makeover and later wears a white wig to match her outfit. The kids bump into Ginger and figure out that the Cardoza brothers who have been chasing them actually work for her. They get away by pushing Ginger into a Christmas tree. She comes away complaining that her nose has been hit, and worries that it is broken. She makes the comment that "she paid alot of money for this nose". Ginger is an arrogant, greedy, narcissistic lady who has an attitude throughout the whole movie. While taking a break sitting on a bench in the mall, Mary spies on her from above. Ginger is looking at her nose with a small mirror, still worried about her precious nose. Mary drops a a water balloon on Ginger's head, which completely drenches her. This results in a chase scene. Mary goes back nto the hallways and lures Ginger up a stairway to the roof. While climbing the stairs, a single ping pong drops from above. Soon it begins pouring ping pong balls, until Ginger is completely covered in ping pong balls. After unburying herself from the balls, she continues to climb up the stairs to the roof. As she walks through the door onto the roof, we see Ginger reach into her ample cleavage and finding another ping pong ball that has been trapped. Here Mary tricks Ginger into going on a cracked window dome and Ginger falls through the glass. Ginger is able to grab onto the ledge preventing her from falling into the water below. She pleads with Mary to help her up, but Mary begins tossing some of the counterfeit bills from the bag through the opening in the glass. Ginger tells Mary that she will giver her half the money if she helps her out. However, Mary says that she can have all of it, and tosses the entire bag at Ginger. The bag loops around Gingers arm, and the added weight eventually is too much for her to hold onto. Ginger eventually falls over 100 feet to a large pool of water. She swims over to the ledge of the pool, and a sea lion who is performing for an audience waddles over to her. Ginger asks the sea lion, "What are you looking at fish breath?" With this, the sea lion pushes Ginger down by the head into the water and holds her down for several seconds. The crowd laughs hysterically. McLoosh and his officers arrest Ginger and the Cardoza brothers, and we see then getting led away to jail. Trivia *Carmen Electra also appeared as Roxanne in Good Burger, the evil Chloe Blackburn in an episode of Monk, scheming villainess Carmen on Hope & Faith, and later appeared on Comedy Central's Reno 911! as villainous teacher Miss Uecker. Gallery screenshot_2791.png screenshot_2792.png screenshot_2793.png screenshot_2794.png screenshot_2795.png screenshot_2796.png screenshot_2797.png screenshot_2798.png screenshot_2799.png screenshot_2800.png screenshot_2801.png screenshot_2802.png screenshot_2803.png screenshot_2805.png screenshot_2806.png screenshot_2807.png screenshot_2808.png screenshot_2809.png screenshot_2811.png screenshot_2813.png screenshot_2814.png screenshot_2815.png screenshot_2817.png screenshot_2819.png screenshot_2820.png screenshot_2822.png screenshot_2823.png screenshot_2824.png screenshot_2825.png screenshot_2826.png Category:Brunette Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Coward Category:Greedy Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fur Category:Callous Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Wig Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Bully Category:2000s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Comical Defeat Category:Wetlook